Room
by Notthatbou
Summary: Tras su última pelea con Eren, Jean se ha hecho una herida en la cara. Como de costumbre, es su amigo Marco quien se encarga de curarle y aplacar su mal humor. No obstante, esta noche la conversación se extiende un poco más de lo esperado.


Hello everybody~ ¿Qué tal? Bien, éste es mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, así que estoy un poco nerviosa. He puesto mucho cariño en él y en los personajes, así que espero, de todo corazón, que os guste. El fic ha sido escrito para InWhite, que me lo pidió expresamente. Así que: con cariño.

Igual, espero que todos las fans de Jean y Marco puedan disfrutarlo. Os dejo ya con la historia.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Escrito por fan y para fans.**

* * *

_**Room**_

—No deberías pelearte tanto —dice con tono amable mientras se acerca a por el precario botiquín que tienen en la habitación—. ¿Te duele?

—No.

—Ya…

Marco se ríe suave ante el gesto torcido de Jean, siendo consciente de que los golpes que ha recibido en su última pelea con Eren deben de dolerle por fuerzas mayores, aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Caja en mano se acerca hasta la cama y se sienta frente al rubio, donde empieza a buscar desinfectante.

—Aplícate el frío todo lo que puedas; sino, se te hinchará a la altura del pómulo y te restará parte del campo visual.

A modo de respuesta sólo obtiene un sonido que es más parecido a un ladrido que a una palabra. Mira Jean molesto a otro lado y calla, calla porque no quiere ser desagradable con Marco y todo lo que tiene dentro ahora es bilis.

—A ver, ya tengo la gasa empapada, déjame ver. ¿Ves? ¡Estás sangrando! Deberías ser más responsable, hombre.

—¿Insinúas que yo soy el irresponsable? —se escandaliza el aludido.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Y para quieto, que no te puedo curar.

—Has dicho que no soy responsable. ¡Auch! Ey, escuece.

—Eso se acerca más, aunque tampoco es cierto; he dicho que deberías serlo más. Y lo sé, pero es inevitable. No haberte pegado, Jean…

El tono de Marco es amable incluso cuando se trata de reprenderle. En el fondo Jean sabe que probablemente el moreno tenga razón, pero está tan cabreado por culpa del insufrible de Eren que no puede evitar enojarse o hablar en tono desagradable.

—¡Pero si ha empezado él, joder! La culpa de todo la tiene ese imbécil, que todo parece tener que girar alrededor de su puta cabeza; siempre tiene que llevar la razón, y si el resto tiene una opinión contraria a la suya, la lía. Pues no joder, yo no me callo.

Es violento; tiene que sacar toda la ira que lleva dentro. Marco sigue sus vaivenes efusivos gasa desinfectante en mano intentando atinarle en la herida, pero su amigo está tan enfadado que es una tentativa difícil.

—Dos no se pelean si uno no quiere, Jean —dice rindiéndose y bajando los brazos.

El rubio para en seco y calla, frunciendo el ceño en señal interrogante mientras espera que su compañero se siga explicando. Porque espera una respuesta. Pero Marco no parece darse por aludido, mientras vuelve a su empresa de limpiarle la equimosis de la mejilla con esa tranquilidad y sosiego tan característicos en él.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquiere tratando de no pagar su cabreo con él— ¡Shhht! Duele.

—Ya sé que duele, te aguantas. Lo que quiero decir es que tú también tienes culpa por entrar siempre al trapo.

—¡Pero es que me molesta infinito!

—Lo sé, lo sé. No obstante ten en cuenta que si le sigues el juego y acabas siendo expulsado no sólo te alejarás para siempre de tu sueño, sino que además será culpa tuya. No voy a pedirte que te lleves bien con él porque no sólo es imposible sino que además sería injusto para contigo, sólo… Trata de mantener la calma.

—Hm.

Jean rumia algo apretando la mandíbula porque sabe que Marco tiene razón. Éste, amable como sólo él mismo lo es, aparta la gasa y se acerca para pegarle un apósito en la cara sobre la zona herida.

—No te enfades conmigo, por favor —sonríe el modesto muchacho moreno mientras recoge el botiquín y lo lleva a su sitio.

Y el aludido no puede con eso. Suspira y se revuelve el pelo, para dejarse finalmente caer sobre su cama. Enfadarse con Marco le es imposible. Aunque quiera. Eso a veces le da rabia… Aunque ahora simplemente trata de dejarlo pasar. Marco se acerca de vuelta y se sienta de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando los brazos en la cama a la altura a la que Jean descansa mirando absorto hacia arriba.

—Jean…

—¿Sí? —pregunta sin separar la vista del improvisado techo que supone la litera de arriba.

—Queda poco más de una semana para que elijamos destino, el cuerpo al que queremos pertenecer. No me gustaría que por un arrebato como puede ser una discusión visceral con cualquiera perdieses la oportunidad de ir al interior, como es tu deseo. Me da igual que digan que es porque tienes miedo, porque eres un cobarde o por cualquier cosa que nadie pueda decir —explica, mientras Jean se revuelve molesto y se gira a mirarle con cara de enojo. Quedan entonces cerca mirándose a los ojos, mientras el moreno no reniega de explicarse—. Eres un gran soldado de talento invaluable, posees tanto la cabeza como la fuerza; eres un hombre de capacidades tan útiles que me daría una lástima innombrable que no pudieses ofrecérselas a la humanidad, o al rey, o a quien te venga en gana realmente. Pienso en la cantidad de cosas que serás capaz de hacer en el momento en el que te encuentres en el lugar en el que verdaderamente quieras estar, y no puedo más que desear poder permanecer contigo hasta ese momento. Me gustaría que tomásemos la decisión juntos, Jean. Sé que es egoísta ya que no lo hago por ti sino por mí: no quiero que te echen. No quiero que tus acciones o manifestaciones desmedidas acaben desembocando en algo que tú no quieres o de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Quiero que seas tú cabalmente, con el corazón, quien elija cómo y dónde luchar. Y poder estar contigo entonces.

Se hace el silencio. Jean apenas puede digerir las palabras que Marco acaba de profesarle; sabe que es una de esas regañinas de Marco, ésas que profesa con sonrisa tímida de lo mal que se siente al espetarle algo a cualquier ser vivo. Se pregunta si sabe lo que en realidad está diciendo, ya que cuando uno regaña a alguien no le dice esa clase de palabras. Palabras que levantan el ánimo, la moral y que elevan el corazón. No es él un hombre acostumbrado a ser loado, siendo que rara vez nadie le dedica halagos o una mínima buena palabra a sus habilidades. Está harto de sentir que en realidad hace las cosas bien y que a todo el mundo le da igual, siendo que además en cuanto hace algo mal parece que todos le salten a la yugular. Está harto de pasar tan sumamente desapercibido o de vivir tras la sombra del resto. Él mismo se sabe cobarde, se sabe aterrado. Sin embargo, ahora, hay alguien que parece haber estado observándole y que ha encontrado más cosas buenas en él de las que él mismo creía tener, alguien que es capaz de apreciarle a él, a sus cosas buenas e incluso a sus miserias. Y no es otro que Marco. Marco, su amigo Marco, el que siempre ha estado discretamente a su vera. Marco, con el que ha compartido más confesiones y ha reído más insensateces. Marco, la persona más buena que queda en la Tierra.

No queriendo dejar que sus emociones le desborden, suspira y vuelve a mirar hacia arriba. Sacude ligeramente la cabeza a fin de espabilarse, y una vez más se gira para quedar frente a ese hombre, contento ahora frente a él.

Y sonríe. Posa su mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo, revuelve con ésta sus cabellos negros y sonríe.

—Está bien —concede—. Te lo prometo: me portaré. Es sólo una semana más, supongo que podré hacerlo.

—¡Bien! Muchas gracias.

—Ya, ya. Ahora vete a acostar, anda.

—Claro —sonríe Marco devolviéndole el gesto a su amigo—. Me quedo entonces más tranquilo; ahora ya puedo morir de sueño en paz.

Con parsimonia, se estira para eliminar lo agarrotado de sus músculos y sube las escaleras a la litera de arriba, donde se echa más tranquilo confiando en la palabra de su compañero. Jean se incorpora ligeramente, sopla la luz de la vela y se vuelve acostar. Y, finalmente, se sumergen en el silencio de la noche.

O no del todo.

—Marco —se escucha bajito la voz de Jean desde abajo.

—¿Sí? —pregunta el aludido a punto de dormirse.

—Te prometo que te tendré en cuenta a la hora de elegir mi futuro. En serio, gracias.

—No hay de qué, hombre —escucha reír contento al de arriba—. Eres mi amigo, lo único que hago es ser sincero contigo.

—Ya… Pero gracias. Y eso.

—Ya, ya. Buenas noches, Jean.

—Buenas noches, Marco.

_**Room - Fin**_

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por**_**_ leer_,** espero que haya merecido la pena.

_**Bou.**_


End file.
